The Promise of a Lifetime
by Akatsukilover2010
Summary: Ciel's marriage to Lizzie is fast approaching. Trapped between his love for Sebastian and his responsibility to his family, he becomes confused, but when Ash threatens to hurt Lizzie, the choice is clear. Or is it? Sebastian x Ciel. Lemon. Slight AU.


A/N: Hello there again. This is a sequel to my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic "Because I Want To". As you can tell, this story is pretty lengthy and plot-tastic. There isn't that much sex but there is a bit of sex. Also near the end is almost exactly like the end of the anime, with my own twists. So if things don't match up exactly, it's cause I altered it to fit my own crazy mind. It's not perfect and I bet there are typos and some parts might not make a whole lot of sense but I did my best. I know I'm not an amazing writer but I do my best and I do it for fun so I don't really care if it's perfect. I just hope you enjoy. And there will be another story fitting this one eventually. I go back to school Monday and I'll be a bit busy but I'll try. Enjoy and R&R :)

Disclaimer: I do not know Kuroshitsuji. I just make them do what I want.

* * *

Ciel always hated parties.

The idea of getting dressed up to spend time socializing and kissing up to people he didn't even like made the Earl of Phantomhive feel sick to his stomach. As head of the family and someone employed by the Queen herself, it was required of him that he attended most of these balls and he would suck it up for a few hours. But this ball in particular made him want to run away and never be found. This ball was one hosted by his aunt, Marchioness Frances Middleford, meaning his cousin and fiancé Elizabeth would be there.

This ball was going to announce the official engagement of Ciel and Elizabeth, meaning in a few short months, their 19, almost 20 year long engagement would be coming to an end and they would be married.

Ciel wanted to vomit.

He never liked the idea of being married to Lizzie. She annoyed him to no end and as time passed, nothing really changed. Yes, he did love her but he was not in love with her and he never would be. He had found the one he loved and by going through with the marriage, he would have to abandon that.

It was a cold December night, December 13th to be exact. In a few short hours, Ciel would be 20. The young man was alone in his bedroom, the only light was provided by the full moon that seeped through the window. Ciel was facing the window, looking out into the night, lost in thought.

He knew he was there before he felt the strong arms wrap themselves around him. Sebastian stood behind Ciel, pulling him close and not saying a word. He was at a loss for what to do for his love. Ciel was torn between love and responsibility and ever since the notice for the ball arrived, Ciel had barely spoken a word to anyone and consumed himself in work.

"You know I love you, right? No matter what happens, I love you," Ciel said in a whisper.

"I know," Sebastian replied. "I love you too." Sebastian held Ciel closer to him and rested his head on his shoulder. He placed gentle kisses on his neck. He was happy when Ciel tilted his neck to the side to give Sebastian better access. He kissed up till he reached his ear. "Can I show you how much I love you?"

Ever since the notice for the ball had arrived about a month prior, Ciel reverted to the cold and near emotionless person had once been and Sebastian knew it was best to leave him be even though he wanted to do nothing more than comfort him. He had restrained himself though, knowing that their relationship was part of his burden and acting on anything would only cause him more inner turmoil. But tonight, he wanted to make his Ciel feel better.

As a response, Ciel moved his head so he could capture Sebastian's lips in a kiss, their first one in weeks. Comfort washed over Ciel and even though he knew it was temporary, it made him feel better. Without breaking the kiss, Ciel turn so his arms could wrap themselves around the demon.

Ciel pulled away from the kiss and looked into the memorizing red eyes of his lover. He pulled away from the demon and Sebastian though they were done for the evening but when Ciel removed the white gloves that covered Sebastian's symbol of their contract and Sebastian knew it was ok to continue.

Sebastian cupped Ciel's cheek with his left hand as his right one went to untie the eye patch that covered his cursed eye. Ciel had let the bangs on the right side grow out longer than on the left so even without the patch, his hair did a good job at covering his cursed eye. As the eye patch fell to the floor, Ciel unbuttoned Sebastian's coat and vest. When the articles of clothing were lying on the floor, he went for the black tie around his neck and let it slip to the floor. Soon Sebastian's white dress shirt and Ciel's sleeping shirt were lying on the floor around them, leaving them in only their pants. Their arms wrapped each other and they held each other close. Deep inside they were afraid this was one of the last times they would be together and they never wanted to let go.

Before they knew it, they were lying on Ciel's bed, lips connected in a deep kiss. Sebastian was hovering over Ciel and he soon started to move his lips down to Ciel's neck and down lower and lower until he reached the top of Ciel's pants. As Sebastian slowly moved Ciel's pants out of the way, the Earl's breathing hitched and he let out a groan when his erection hit the cold night air. Before the piece of clothing even had a chance to hit the floor, Sebastian had it in his mouth, sucking and licking just the way he knows Ciel likes it.

Ciel's moans were quite but with Sebastian's sensitive hearing, he could hear it just like it was a moan at normal volume. Ciel bucked his hips so Sebastian took more of him into his mouth. Shortly after, Sebastian released Ciel's member and the young man made a disappointed noise at the lack of contact.

Sebastian sucked on two of his own fingers quickly before placing them inside Ciel. He fidgeted in discomfort at the quick entrance but that was soon forgotten as Sebastian found that one spot inside him with ease. Within minutes fingers were replaced with something larger and both Ciel and Sebastian were lost in pleasure as they moved at a slow steady pace together.

Their quite moans filled the room as they got closer to their goal. Sebastian no longer took on a slight demonic appearance as he reached his climax but his eyes did glow a brilliant ruby red that got brighter as he got closer. Ciel could tell by the glow of his lover's eyes that he was near and Sebastian knew it too. He wanted Ciel to cum before him so he lead down and captured Ciel's lips in another kiss as his thrusts got more frantic and his hand reached between the two and he stroked the other's length in time with the thrusts. Shortly, Ciel covered himself and his lover in white as he let out a silent scream. A few thrusts later, Sebastian found his climax.

The older man pulled out of his lover and went to the spot he had occupied in bed before the news of the party arrived. He pulled Ciel close to him and kissed the top of his head. Sebastian glanced over at the clock to see it read 12:34 in the morning.

"Happy birthday, Ciel," he whispered. Ciel said nothing as the sadness he felt before filled him again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ciel looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in black pants, a black dress shirt, and a long flowing deep blue coat with elegant silver buttons along with a matching tie. He wasn't really dressed to go to a ball but he didn't care. He looked nice enough. He looked nicer than he felt.

"Bocchan, won't you consider dressing properly? This is your engagement party, after all," a familiar voice said from behind him.

"Absolutely not," Ciel snapped. Sebastian frowned and walked towards the young man.

"Well, even if you're not dressed appropriately, you still look very handsome." Despite his horrid mood, Ciel blushed.

"Shut up, Sebastian."

Sebastian was dressed differently for the occasion. Lizzie wanted Sebastian to be at the ball as a gust instead of a butler so he swapped his usual black attire for the clothing he wore when he would tutor Ciel. The resemblance between Sebastian and Ciel's father when Sebastian was dressed in the tan suit and his hair slicked back was almost too much for Ciel to deal with right now, but he made no comment.

They stood in silence for a moment, Sebastian right behind Ciel but not touching each other. "I don't know what to do," Ciel said.

"You do what your heart tells you and I will follow you no matter what," Sebastian said. Ciel turned around to look at the demon.

"That's the problem, Sebastian! I don't know what my heart is telling me! Part of me is saying I have to because it's what they wanted," he gestured to the picture of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive that Ciel kept on the mantle, "And since they wanted it, how could I possibly go against them? Almost everything I've done in the past 10 years I've done because it was what they wished for. They wanted me take my father's place and become head of the company and become the Queen's damn dog, and they wanted me to marry Lizzie along with upholding the Phantomhive name and producing children to pass the name onto. Not only did my parents want me to marry Lizzie, my aunt wants me to marry her and I know Lizzie loves me and wants this too. But on the other hand, I'm not good for her. I don't love her like that. I'll never love her like that. She deserves someone better than this. She deserves someone who isn't filled with hatred and revenge, someone who will make her happy, someone who isn't homosexual, and someone who isn't in love with another. How can I leave you to be with her? But at the same time, how can I stay?"

Nothing was said for a long time. Ciel's visible eye was filled with tears but he refused to let them fall. "I've failed everyone, Sebastian. I've failed as a son, as a fiancé, as a cousin, as a nephew, as an Earl, and as a lover. I'm sorry."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nothing was said between Ciel and Sebastian after that. The carriage ride was annoying to Ciel, seeing as the whole staff of the Phantomhive manor was going and Brad, Finny, and Mey-Rin were filled with excitement and Tanaka was there with his usual cup of tea and his "Ho,ho,ho"s. Ciel could feel a headache brewing between his eyes and he just wanted this to be over. He could feel Sebastian's gaze on him but he refused to look at him.

Upon arrival at the Middleford mansion, Ciel's aunt, Frances, was there to greet them. The second she saw Ciel and Sebastian, she gave them a look of dislike.

"Couldn't you have dressed nicer, Ciel?" she scolded. "You, why didn't you make sure he dressed appropriately?" She glared at Sebastian.

"It was my own decision," Ciel said before Sebastian could respond. Frances scoffed.

"Whatever am I going to do with you? Never mind. Elizabeth is waiting. You shall make an entrance with her and shortly after, Her Majesty will be arriving." Ciel's visible eye widened.

"The Queen is coming?" Not long after Ciel and Sebastian confessed their feelings for each other, they had discovered that Ash, the Queen's butler, along with Angela, his split personality, was a fallen angel and responsible for what happened to Ciel's parents, along with the Queen herself, but they had yet been able to act on it. He knew the Queen was basically harmless in her odd child-like form but Ash and Angela were a huge threat and knowing that Ash would be there made Ciel worry for everyone's safety.

"Of course. You are very close to her, are you not? She wouldn't dream of missing your engagement party. Hurry along now."

As his aunt dragged him away, Ciel shot Sebastian a look. It was a silent order to make sure nothing bad happened tonight with Ash's presence. His butler understood and nodded his head once in understanding.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"CIEL!" Lizzie shrieked when she saw Ciel, making the Earl wince on the inside.

Lizzie had grown to be a beautiful woman. Around the age of 16, she stopped wearing her hair in pigtails and traded it for having her long curly hair flow down her back. She had grown but was still quite a bit shorter than Ciel. Her personality had even calmed with age but not to a point where Ciel was comfortable with it. Besides that one flaw, any man would be lucky to have her and Ciel felt bad that he was the one she was stuck with.

Or was he?

"You look very handsome tonight," Lizzie smiled at him.

"And you look beautiful," Ciel responded truthfully. She was wearing a pale pink dress that was a more mature version of the ones she wore in the past. The bottom was trimmed with white, as were the sleeves, and she was wearing pink high heels that gave her a few extra inches and a pink and white chocker around her neck.

Lizzie smiled at him again. He did his best to smile back and he supposed it was convincing enough but looking at Lizzie dressed like this and smiling and happy made him decide that while he didn't want to hurt her, he couldn't do this. He wouldn't tell her now though. He wanted her to enjoy tonight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shortly after, when all the guests but the Queen had arrived, Ciel and Lizzie were presented to the crowed as "The Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive and his future wife, Elizabeth Middleford". The whole place clapped and somewhere off, people could hear Prince Soma crying, making Ciel rolled his eyes inwardly and regret ever introducing the prince to Lizzie.

Ciel made eye contact with the one person who mattered most. While he clapped along with the rest of the guests, Sebastian's smile didn't reach his beautiful red eyes. Looking into those eyes he loved so much, Ciel knew he had made the right decision.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

During the next hour or so, Ciel was forced to mingle with everyone and accept words of congratulations with a fake smile. It was hell for him.

Eventually, a trumpet sounded and a shiver shot up Ciel's spine. The Queen was here.

"All hail Her Majesty, Victoria, Queen of England!" the same person who announced Ciel and Elizabeth called out. Ciel hesitated before bowing with the rest of the crowed, save for Soma, Agni, and Sebastian. People have always wondered why the Phantomhive butler didn't bow when the Queen made an appearance but because of his reputation, they didn't question it.

The Queen walked by the crowed in her usual all black attire, with the matching black face vial, covering her unnatural youthful face and not speaking to hide her youthful voice. Ash, her butler, walked next to her in his usual white and purple attire with the black gloves and sword at his hip, Sebastian's total opposite.

When reaching Ciel and Lizzie in the long line of people, the Queen and Ash stopped to give them a nod of congratulations. Ciel's blue eye narrowed as it met Ash's purple one. Ash looked amused before his gaze traveled to Lizzie.

"What a beautiful fiancé you have there, Ciel," Ash said.

"Thank you," Ciel said in a hash voice.

"The Queen and I wish you a long and happy marriage." Ash bent down to Ciel's ear and whispered, "I sure hope nothing bad ever happens to her, like your parents." Ciel's eye widened in shock as Ash stood up straight, flashed Lizzie a smile, before walking away with the Queen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Not 10 minutes after that, Ciel had managed to escape from the party. He had found a balcony that wasn't occupied with guests and stood alone in the cold night air, his hands gripping the banister.

"I had picked you, you know," he said suddenly. He knew Sebastian was there. He glanced back and the demon was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, looking at Ciel. "I really had. And I was going to tell Lizzie after tonight. But…I can't. Ash had said to me 'I hope nothing bad ever happens to her, like your parents'. He's too big of a threat and I can't let anything bad happen to Lizzie. I need to protect her. I can't let her get hurt in this fight. So I need to stay with her. I'm sorry."

Sebastian nodded and walked to Ciel. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man's chest and brought him close. "I expected nothing less from my Bocchan," he whispered. "I'm proud of you. And I will stay by your side to protect Lady Elizabeth and defeat Ash and even after that, I will stay."

Nothing was said for a while. They just stood like that, watching the night sky. Ciel felt relaxed in Sebastian's arms and the cold air soothed him. But they could not stay like that forever.

"You should get back," Sebastian said. Ciel nodded.

"I suppose I should." Sebastian let go of the Earl. Before he could turn to leave, Sebastian grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss. It was quick but it made Ciel feel better and worse at the same time.

"How impure," a voice from behind them said. Sebastian turned around to see Ash looking at them. "This only adds to the list, Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel scoffed.

"Maybe if you hadn't interfered in my life, I wouldn't be so 'impure' as you say." Ash smiled at them.

"No, you would still be unclean. But with my help, you have a chance to fix that."

"I don't want to hear it," Ciel snapped. "And I don't want you hurting Elizabeth."

"Oh, I don't have any intention of doing such a thing. Not yet, that is."

"She has nothing to do with this."

"True. We'll have to wait and see. She in unclean though. Loving someone like you. And what if the Queen would learn of this new found impurity? A relationship with not only a man, but a demon! How ghastly. And illegal, if I remember correctly."

Ciel glared at him. "Oh worry not. I won't sell out your dirty secret. Once you are cleansed, it won't matter. And you will be cleansed. It'll be a shame to kill you, like your filthy parents."

Before Ciel could retort, they heard a scream and a thud. Behind them, Lizzie was on the floor.

"Elizabeth…" Ciel gasped in horror. How long had she been there?

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" she said. She was clearly freaked out, but Ciel didn't know if it was from her tripping, the conversation she might have over heard, or both. "I was just looking for you and I…I must be going now!" She quickly dashed from the scenes.

"Damn it!" Ciel hissed. Ash chuckled.

"Well it seems like she was in quite a shock. I take it she was in the dark about everything. I apologize if I reveled your dirty secrets," Ash said in a humored voice. "If you excuse me, Her Majesty is waiting." With a bow he left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ciel looked all over for Lizzie after that but it was no use. Apparently she had told her mother that she suddenly felt very ill and retired for the evening.

As guests began leaving, Ciel made his escape with his staff.

The others were even giddier than they were on the way there due to their alcohol consumption but Ciel's mood was darker than ever.

When they returned to the mansion, Ciel went straight to his room without a word to anyone but he knew Sebastian would be in his room sooner or later to see if he was ok.

He changed quickly and almost ripped his eye patch in his haste to get it off. As soon as that was done he got in bed, getting more to the right side by habit, seeing as when Sebastian shares his bed, the demon takes the left side while Ciel takes the right.

Soon the door to his room opened. Sebastian said nothing as he walked to small chair and desk Ciel kept in a corner of his room. He took his jacket and vest off along with his shoes before going over to the left side of the bed, sliding next to Ciel.

"You are staying tonight?" Ciel whispered.

"If you wish," Sebastian replied. Ciel nodded as he scooted close to Sebastian and put his head on the demon's shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure she knows everything."

"From that reaction, I'd have to agree with you." Ciel glanced up at Sebastian.

"What am I going to do?"

"Wait. I'm sure she is shocked and she needs time to register the information. She'll come to you when she's ready to talk about it." Ciel sighed and rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"I suppose you're right." Sebastian nodded. He then put a hand under Ciel's chin and brought it up so they made eye contact.

"I won't let anything happen to you or her. You know I'll do everything in my power to keep you both safe."

"I know," Ciel said quietly before Sebastian's lips covered his in a passionate kiss.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Fire plagued the streets of London.

A few weeks after the party, the angel Ash had possessed Pluto, the hell hound and he had been set lose in the city. Ciel had ordered his staff to take care of the dog however they needed to while Sebastian and himself went out to face the angel once and for all.

"This way," Sebastian had called to Ciel. They were running down the streets, passing the panicking people, the flames, and the bodies of the dead.

Ciel hurried to keep up with the demon. He was lost to most things around him so when he ran into someone; he didn't have time to compose himself before falling on top of the person.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see where I was looking. Let me help you – ELIZABETH?" Ciel was shocked to see the person he crashed into was Lizzie, dressed as a newsboy.

Sebastian ran back to see what happened. "Lady Elizabeth, what are you doing here? It's not safe," Sebastian said.

"I know that," Lizzie said, not looking at either of them. "But I was in city with Paula when the fire broke out and I knew Ciel would be coming sooner or later and I wanted to help him. I had made sure Paula was safe before running away and getting this outfit."

"You can't help, Lizzie. It's too dangerous. You need to get out of here before you get hurt," Ciel said, helping her stand. Lizzie looked Ciel in the eye.

"No. You've been suffering for so long and you do it alone. I want to help you, even if it's in a small way."

Ciel sighed. "Fine. But you must listen to everything Sebastian and I tell you. If we tell you run, you run. You don't look back. You keep going till you find somewhere safe. Understood?" Lizzie smiled and nodded. "Let's go."

"SEBASTIAN!" a voice from above screamed in happiness. There was a flash of red and Sebastian stepped out of the way before the thing could fall on top of him.

Grell Sutcliff was lying on the ground, a trail of blood coming from his forehead. Sebastian glared at the Shinigami. "How cruel of you to treat a lady, Sebby!" Grell cried.

"I see no lady here," Sebastian huffed. Two black things swooped next to Grell and it was none other than William T. Spears and the Undertaker.

"Will!" Grell said. "And my darling!" He hopped up from the ground and into the arms of the smiling Undertaker.

"Must you continue to hit on this man when you have me?" Undertaker said in a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, my love!" Sebastian sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Ciel said.

"Just doing our jobs at collecting souls," Will informed them. "If these two would stop wasting my time. I really don't want to work overtime. Oh and we're also looking for stolen Cinematic Records in the form of the Doomsday Book. It's my knowledge that an angel has them. The same angel you're looking for. So if you don't mind, we'd like to join you, not that I want to work with the likes of a demon but I have no other choice right now." Ceil glared at Grell.

"Keep him under control, I don't care what you do. Let's go."

They all ran off, Lizzie following them, more confused than ever at the strange people's appearance.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sebastian had a feeling that Ash would be at the construction site for the new bridge so they found a small boat on the docks of the river and climbed in, Sebastian rowing.

When they arrived under the bridge, the Shinigami got off first. Sebastian looked at Ciel and Lizzie.

"I'd much rather you stay here," Sebastian told them.

"No. I'm going," Ciel told him.

"So am I," Lizzie said.

"To be honest, you'll hold me back. I'm not sure what's going to happen up there and you two being there will distract me," Sebastian replied.

"We haven't come all this way for you to do this on your own and I don't want Lizzie here alone," Ciel said.

They looked at each other for a minute.

"Very well." And they were off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Upon reaching the top of the bridge, the group found Angela, talking to herself about the beauty of destruction.

"Wouldn't you agree, demon?" She turned to face them. Sebastian smiled.

"I like the destruction I cause myself. Yours is just an eyesore," Sebastian responded.

"Ah yes. You were the one who began the Black Death, as I recall it correctly, were you not?"

"Oh you found me out. Yes, that was my doing."

"How unclean and beautiful. Just like you, Ciel Phantomhive." Before anyone could take action, Angela spread her wings and flew towards Ciel, picking him up in the air.

"Bocchan!" Sebastian called.

"Ciel!" Lizzie gasped.

Angela held Ciel close to her as he struggled to get away from her.

"Unhand me!" Ciel snapped.

"Shall I rewrite this unseemly past that has stained you?" the angel asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ciel asked. Angela didn't answer but placed a hand on his forehead. Ciel let out a cry as a flash of light surrounded him.

(Ciel's POV)

Ciel stood in a beautiful grassy field with flowers and white feathers falling from the sky.

"Ciel," a woman's voice called. Ciel looked up and was shocked to see Rachael and Vincent Phantomhive standing in front of him.

"Mother…Father…" Ciel said in shock. "How is this…?"

"We saw a light back then, a rich and peaceful light, full of affection," his mother said, smiling at him. "Through death, Father and I were able to become one, in body and soul."

"Yes, and we two, who have now become one, Ciel, we can embrace your entire being, body and soul," his father smiled.

"Ciel, we love you," they said together.

(Real World)

Ciel was floating by himself now. His Cinematic Record was flowing out of him.

"What's going on?" Lizzie asked in a frantic voice.

"Angels have the power to alter Cinematic Records," Will informed them.

"They can change the past?" Sebastian asked.

"Not even God can do that. One beset by negative experiences to the point where his soul is about to break wishes for the past to be undone yet it will haunt him eternally. An angel uses its power to manipulate the person into believing the past event was not necessarily negative."

"Yes," Angela said. "His past is being rewritten at this very moment, purged white and clean. No one wishes to live burdened by hate. He is no exception." Sebastian scowled.

"Bocchan," Sebastian called again, going to help him when Will said,

"What a thoughtless thing to do. If you forcibly halter now, the past will not be fitted correctly into this boy, causing him to change into an incomplete human being. There isn't anything you can do but wait."

(Ciel's POV)

Ciel moved closer to his parents. His steps were slow and unsure but he continued to move forward.

"Yes Ciel. That's it. Let go of all of it," his mother called, her hand out towards it. "Forget everything."

"We don't hold a grudge against anyone," his father said.

"Be happy with us."

"Hatred is impurity." Ciel stopped and looked at them before taking a step back. His parents looked confused and upset.

"Ciel? What's wrong?"

"I…I won't," Ciel said. "Even if you don't hate anyone, it has nothing to do with my own hatred."

"Don't you love us?" his mother asked. She moved towards him so she was only a foot or so away. Ciel began to shake and had to prevent himself from crying.

"I do love you. That's why this is so painful. There is almost nothing left of be expect hatred."

"So discard it," his father said with a smile.

"I won't!" This caused his father's smile to disappear. "Should I cast off my hatred, my self from that day would cease to exist. I won't be me anymore."

During this time, his mother stepped away from him. The images of his parents turned fuzzy before an image of them sewn together behind a wall of fire flashed before his eyes. He gripped his head and let out a scream. "I WON'T GIVE THIS HATRED UP!" he screamed before there was a blinding flash of light.

(Real World)

A light surrounded Ciel and the Cinematic Record began to go back from where they came from.

"I can't believe it," Will said. "It's going back on its own."

When the light totally faded, Ciel begin to fall. "Bocchan!" Sebastian cried as he ran to catch him.

The demon caught Ceil before he fell. Ciel opened his eyes to see Sebastian holding him. He could feel that his eyes were wet from crying. Sebastian set him down without saying anything, even though he noticed the tears.

"How dreadful a tainted heart is," Angela said with a frown.

"The only truly tainted one here is you," Ciel hissed but Angela didn't pay any attention to him.

"I guess showing you mercy isn't going to work. No matter." Angela swooped down again but instead of going for Ciel, she went for Lizzie.

"Elizabeth!" Ciel called out.

When Angela appeared in the sky again, she had changed into Ash. One arm was wrapped around a struggling Lizzie and the other was on the hilt of his sword.

"Let her go. She has nothing to do with this."

"Really?" Ash said. "I suppose so, but I wonder." His face got close to Lizzie's. "What a beautiful fiancé you have, Ciel Phantomhive." He pulled his sword from its sheath and Lizzie's eyes widened in fear. "It would truly be a shame if anything would happen to her like your parents."

"Sebastian! This is an order! Save Lizzie," Ciel said.

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian said before lunging at the angel. Ash smiled.

"I think not." Ash threw both Lizzie and his sword up in the air, kicked Sebastian in the chest so hard he went flying into a pile of construction materials, and had Lizzie and the sword back in his hands faster in a blink of an eye. Before Sebastian even had time to recover, it was too late.

Ash's sword pierced through Lizzie with a sickening squash sound. Lizzie was too shocked to even scream. She just let out a surprised gasp.

"ELIZABETH!" Ciel shouted. Ash pulled his sword from her and let her fall. Ciel was able to catch her before she crashed into the ground.

"Ciel," Lizzie said weakly. Blood was pouring from the wound. Sebastian ran towards them. He looked at the wound before taking off his jacket and ripping it so he could tie it around the wound to keep from it from bleeding.

"My deepest apologize, Bocchan," Sebastian said as he tied the tourniquet. Ciel nodded.

"No...there was nothing you could have done…tried to follow orders and did your best to carry them out…" he replied in a quiet voice.

"I'll…be…ok," Lizzie panted.

"Your orders now?" Sebastian asked. Ciel took off his eye patch and let it fly into the wind.

"Kill the angel," Ceil ordered. Sebastian's eyes glowed and he put his hand over his heart.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Your eye is a pretty color…" Lizzie said in a whisper. Ciel gave her a small smile.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sebastian and Ash were on opposite sides of the incomplete bridge. Sebastian had his usual cutlery at the ready while Ash had his sword. They went for the attack at the same time. Sebastian's weapon slid between Ash's before they flipped in the air and apart from each other.

A strange black fog began to form around Sebastian.

"What is that?" Ciel asked.

"Oh that explains why the souls we were collecting were void," Undertaker chuckled. "That is all the feeling of the ones who died tonight. Their souls can't be collected because they're empty."

"An angle clad in uncleanliness," Sebastian mumbled.

"The joy of the impure is unbearably disagreeable to me, and still," White feathers came out of the black fog, trying to hit Sebastian but he easily dodged them, "The despair of the impure gives me power."

Ciel watched as the black fog went up into the sky and began to form some sort of shape before it started to surround Lizzie and himself. He held Lizzie closer to him.

"Ah! My power is rapidly increasing." Ash stood among the darkness and lifted his sword in the air as it began to glow brightly. "Demon! Your chest will become my sword's sheath!" he cried as he went for Sebastian.

Sebastian was held down by the darkness but with a last ditch effort, he was able to pull away before Ash's attack. He did hit him, creating a deep wound in started at the top of his left shoulder and slashed across his stomach to his right hip. It began to seep blood, turning the whiteness of his shirt a deep crimson.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called out. Sebastian held the top of the wound with his right hand, also turning his glove red. All Sebastian was smirk thought, as though he was ineffective.

"Hum, you are a demon," Ash said. "This pain is auspicious. It is the greatest of pleasures, a climax that can only be savored by experiencing one's body being ripped apart."

Sebastian continued to smile as the weird black fog swirled around them. "I see," he said.

Ash began to giggle like a mad man and he lunged for Sebastian. Sebastian was able to dodge him again but the sword came dangerously close to his head.

Ciel called out Sebastian's name again and the demon's eyes looked back at him and Lizzie.

Ash was going to attack his he stopped at mid swing as small firework like things began to go off around Sebastian and the black fog started to disappear from around him. Ash gave Sebastian and confused look but he only smiled back at the fallen angel.

The firework things were now everywhere in the black circle and Ash looked around to notice the three Shinigami had vanished.

"Shinigami!" Ash hissed. "They dare interfere with this sublime and holy ceremony?"

"How disappointing," Sebastian smiled. "It would appear that climax of yours was not to be. Shall I launch a counterattack?"

"Even though I wanted to enjoy this further, under the circumstances…" Ash let out a sharp whistle and waited with a smile. After a minute when his call was not answered, he frowned but Sebastian smiled.

"It looks like they did it." Pluto didn't answer Ash's call so it could only be assumed that the members of the Phantomhive manor had succeeded in killing him.

"EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM MUST BE CONSUMED IN HELLFIRE," Ash spazzed before a shower of white feathers attacked everywhere.

"Bocchan! Lady Elizabeth!" Sebastian called out and went to protect them. Sebastian grabbed them both and jumped away. He lied on top of them as the feathers crashed around them.

"Sebastian," Ciel mumbled. His hand was on Sebastian's back and when he pulled back, his hand was covered in blood.

"Are you ok?" Lizzie asked in a weak voice. His back was covered in the white feathers. He nodded.

"Bocchan, Lady Elizabeth, may I ask a favor." They nodded. He lowered his head between the two so he could whisper into their ears. "Please keep your eyes closed."

"Sebastian?" Ciel said.

"I am a butler. I cannot let my unseemly form be seen. Until I tell you otherwise, please keep your eyes closed."

Sebastian and Ciel stared at each other for a minute and despite her horrible wound, Lizzie felt uncomfortable at the intimacy in their gaze. Ciel raised his head slightly and whispered back to Sebastian, "I want to see you for who your truly are. I won't judge. I just want to see you." Nothing was said. Sebastian wanted to say no. He didn't want Ciel to see his true form. But at the same time he didn't want to deny him this request.

"Alright…" he said with a hint of uncertainty. Sebastian got up and faced Ash, his eyes glowing. "You get to see my true nature."

There was a shower of black feathers around Sebastian and covered him completely for a moment before he remerged in his true demonic form.

His clothing changed to an extremely tight black short sleeved shirt and tight black pants. He had on high heeled boots that went up to his knee. His black nails growled out to form sharp claws and his teeth are now sharp fangs. His pupils turned out into cat-like slits. The most amazing thing was the black wings coming from his back.

It was the most terrifying and beautiful thing Ciel had ever seen.

"He seems more angelic than that angel," Lizzie rasped out. Ciel nodded.

Sebastian walked towards the angel, his high heels clanking with every step and a shower of black feathers all around.

Ash looked at Sebastian with a terrified looked. "D-demon," he gasped out. There was a huge exposing caused by Sebastian and the blast knocked Ciel away from Lizzie.

"Ciel!" she gasped out as he got pushed so far back he fell off the bridge. He was able to grasp on before he made the huge fall.

Within the huge explosions Sebastian called out "Bocchan, can you survive until I count down from 10?"

"Yeah!" Ciel cried back. He was very tired and it was hard to hold onto the splintering wood but he refused to let go.

"Good. Here I go. 10" There was a splatter of blood and a shower of white feathers within the black. "Nine."

"Filthy!" Ash yelled.

"Eight!"

"Unclean!"

"Seven!"

"Useless!"

"Six!"

"Illegal!" Blood and feathers splattered everywhere.

"Five!" Sebastian's hand thrusted his hand through Ash's chest. "Four! Three!"

"Filth!" Ash said over and over again.

"Two! One."

There was a flash of light and all was silent. Ciel watch Sebastian come towards him. His hand was shaking so badly that all he wanted to do was let go.

"It's over, Ciel," Sebastian said. His cat-like eyes looked down at him and he smiled, his fangs gleaming. Ciel looked away for a second and when he looked back, he was back to normal. His eyes were kind and his smile gentle. Ciel smiled back but suddenly, his strength gave out and he couldn't hold on anymore. He fell.

Sebastian's eyes went wide. "CIEL!" Sebastian ran and dived off the bridge. He was able to half transform and his wings spread into the fiery night sky. He swooped down and got Ciel before he crashed into the water below. "I thought you said you could hold on."

"I'm sorry," Ciel mumbled.

They flew back to safety and Ciel jumped from Sebastian's arms over to Lizzie.

"Lizzie." Ciel took her hand. It was cold. Her skin was like ice and her eyes were losing its sparkle. The strips of cloth that Sebastian wrapped around her were dripping in blood and more was still coming out.

"Ci-el," she said weakly.

"It'll be ok. You'll be ok," Ciel said. She shook her head slight.

"You know that's not true. But I'm not sad. I'm happy. I got to learn about you. And you found someone who makes you happy. As long as you can be happy and smile, it's ok." Lizzie weakly smiled at him. "I was going to tell you that I was planning on calling the engagement off. You found someone you love and I can't take that away from you."

"I love you also," Ciel said.

"I know. But not like that. The only thing I've ever wanted was for you to smile. So please, live on with Sebastian and smile. Can you promise me that?"

Ciel nodded, tears flowing freely from his eyes. "Yes. I can do that."

"I'm glad." Lizzie gave him one more smile before it vanished from her. Ciel hugged her body close to his body and he openly sobbed for the first time in many years. Sebastian knelt down behind Ciel and let his head rest against Ciel's back, giving him the only amount of comfort he could right now.

"I am so sorry," he whispered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lizzie's funeral went by in a haze for Ciel. He remembered a lot of people telling him they were sorry for his loss and he nodded without responding every time.

Undertaker had done a good job and making it seem like something else had caused her death besides being stabbed through a sword. That would raise a lot of questions.

Before he even had time to register it, he was back in his room and in his sleeping cloths. He was sitting on the bed, facing the window. His legs were against his chest and his arms wrapped around them, hugging them close to him. His bangs covered his eyes and he looked down.

He didn't move an inch when Sebastian walked into his room. He walked in around the bed so he was in front of Ciel. He sunk to one knee so he was kneeling in front of the younger man, his eyes full of concern.

"All of this is my fault," Ciel mumbled.

"No it's not," Sebastian told him.

"I could have gotten her out of there. I should have insisted that she leave. It wasn't safe. I couldn't protect her and asking you to do all of that. It was too much. It was my responsibility to protect her."

"She wanted to stay and she knew the possible outcomes. She wanted to be with you." Ciel bit his lip.

"I know that. But still…" Tears began to flow freely and Ciel gripped his hair in frustration. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel and let his cry until he couldn't anymore. "And I hate myself for acting like this."

Ciel hadn't really cried since the night his parents died. He didn't even cry when Madame Red was killed. He was a picture of sonic perfection through and through.

Until now.

"You can't hold it inside forever. Not even you have the ability to do that. Plus you went through so much in a few hour period. It's ok to show weakness."

He said nothing. Ciel was enjoying the warmth that Sebastian was providing. "And she wanted you to be happy. You deserve it."

"Yeah…I know. And I am. Kind of. I mean, I was so scared that you were going to die too. You were badly injured and there was so much blood." Sebastian chuckled.

"It would take more than that to kill the likes of me, especially in my true form." Sebastian held him tighter. "I hope that didn't scare you."

"No…no it didn't. It was amazing. You were amazing." Sebastian smirked.

"I'm not surprised my Bocchan would think something so wicked would be amazing."

Ciel pulled away so he could look Sebastian in the eyes. "But you're not wicked. You might be a demon, a strong and fearsome one, but you're not wicked."

Sebastian leaned in and gave Ciel a gentle kiss. He pulled away soon after and Sebastian said, "It seems like you've changed me." And he kissed him again.

He pushed Ciel against the bed and kissed him harder. "Is this ok? I don't want to pressure you into anything." he whispered. Ciel nodded. Sebastian's lips were on his against his again and his fingers worked to take Ciel's night shirt off.

Before he realized it, both Ciel and Sebastian were naked, Sebastian hovering against him. Ciel looked at his lover's chest, faint red marks coving it. Demons healed a lot faster than humans but the battle scars had yet to completely fade from Sebastian. Ciel closed his eyes and flashes of Sebastian covered in blood filled his mind.

Without really thinking about it, Ciel flipped Sebastian over so he was on top. Sebastian gave him a look.

"Ciel?"

"Can I…try?" he asked.

"Are you sure?" Ciel put his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Yes. You've done so much for me. You risked yourself for me."

"Not only is that my responsibility, I want to. I love you."

"I know that but I want to do something for you too. Please?"

"Anything for you, my Ciel."

Ciel gave Sebastian a kiss before presenting three fingers for Sebastian to suck on. When Ciel figured they were wet enough, he removed them from Sebastian's mouth. He hesitated when his finger was outside Sebastian's opening. He took a deep breath before entering. Sebastian let out a hiss of pain.

"You ok?" Ciel asked, worried that he hurt him. Sebastian only gave him a reassuring smile. Ciel started to move his finger around slowly, trying not to hurt his lover. He then added a second finger and stated to scissor his fingers together. Sebastian let out a quite moan. It encouraged Ciel to go in deeper and when he found the demon's prostate, Sebastian's hips thrusted upwards. After hitting the spot a few times, making Sebastian moan and wanting more, Ciel removed his fingers.

Before Ciel could make another move, Sebastian pushed him back and his mouth was on Ciel's erection. Ciel let out a loud moan. Sebastian licked up and down, making sure it was nice and wet. Sebastian released Ciel and lied back down, giving Ciel a wicked smile.

"Just though you needed some help," he said. Ceil smiled back and without hesitation, he thrusted into Sebastian.

They both let out a loud moan together; Sebastian's was lased in pain while Ciel's was full of pleasure. Sebastian was so warm and tight he could barely contain himself. It was like nothing he ever felt before.

Even though it hurt, Sebastian loved the feeling and thrusted against Ciel to tell him to move. The feeling was too much for the younger man and he lost himself in the feeling of moving inside Sebastian.

Ciel wanted this feeling to last forever but he could tell he was close, despite the fact they hadn't been at it that long. The feeling was so new and so intense that he knew he couldn't last much longer. His thrusts got more frantic and he slammed into Sebastian's prostate over and over again.

"Oh god, Ciel," Sebastian moaned. His black nails barrier themselves in Ciel's hair and his eyes glowed bright red, signaling he was close. With a cry, he released over their chests. His walls contracted around Ciel and he screamed Sebastian's name as he came inside him.

Ciel collapsed on top on Sebastian, breathing hard.

"That was…amazing," he panted. Sebastian kissed the side of Ciel's head.

"Yes it was. You should top more often." Ciel chuckled. He pulled out of Sebastian and went to lie down next to him.

"I'd agree with that." He rolled over and Sebastian's arms wrapped around his body as Ciel slipped into the first peaceful he had in a while.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ciel didn't like where this was going. A month or so after Lizzie's death, he got a letter from his aunt. She wanted to Ciel to come over and have a meeting. He was pretty sure what the meeting was going to be about.

Sebastian and Ciel took a carriage to the Middleford mansion. Upon arrival, they were summoned into the office. Frances was sitting behind the desk and motioned for Ciel to sit. She shot Sebastian a dirty look.

"Must he be here?" she asked.

"Yes, he must," Ciel said. She signed.

"Very well. I'll just cut any small talk there might be and get straight to the point. While I'm heartbroken over the loss of my daughter, as I'm sure you are as well, being your only living family member left, I feel like I have the responsibility of finding you another fiancé."

Ceil didn't say anything.

"I was thinking maybe I'd host a party and invite all the respectable noble families with daughters around your age and have you select someone."

"No," Ciel said. His response took her aback.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. At this time in my life, I don't think it's necessary. Maybe it will never be necessary. I think it's better for me just to name a suitable heir to the company in time and be done with it." Ciel stood up. "Now I believe that covers any business we have."

"That is unacceptable," his aunt told him. "And it'll give the Phantomhive name a bad repetition."

"Maybe. But no matter what, the Phantomhive name drives fear into others and that will not change, no matter what. Also, your daughter's last request was for me to live my life and be happy. This will make me happy and I chose to respect her wishes. You should too." And with this, he walked out of the room with Sebastian following being him, a smile on his handsome face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ciel glanced down at the three headstones in front of him. He had decided he wanted to visit the cemetery where his parents and Lizzie were buried, even though he knew there were no bodies in the graves of his parents.

Ciel's long black cloak billowed in the wind. Sebastian stood behind him, looking at the man in front of him instead of the headstones.

"I'm sure they're all proud of you and respect your decision," Sebastian said.

"It's possible. I know Lizzie does," Ciel replied.

Ciel stood there as the sun set. He let out a sigh and walked away. Sebastian didn't move. When Ciel was a few feet away from him, he looked over his shoulder.

"Sebastian?"

"I was thinking…" Sebastian turned around and Ciel. "This might sound like an insane idea and you don't have to agree but it's just a suggestion."

"Go on."

"Well…what is a marriage to you?" Sebastian's question took Ciel by surprised.

"A marriage?" He thought about it a moment. "Well, ideally it's two people who love each other and want to spend the rest of their lives together. They do what they can to make each other happy and they start a family and…I don't know. That's it I suppose." Sebastian nodded.

"Legally, a marriage is a contract."

"A…contract…"

"Yes. Just a contract. Sounds familiar, doesn't it?" Ciel lightly touched his cursed eye through the eye patch and nodded. "If you want, it can mean more than the typical contract between human and demon. It already is different. We could just put a name to it."

"Are you saying you want us to be married?"

"Yes. That's what I'm saying. If you'll accept it." Sebastian got down on one knee and placed his hand over his heart and had his head bent down, like he did when he accepted an order. Ciel just looked at Sebastian, too startled to respond.

They stayed like that for what felt like forever, the wind blowing around them. Ciel fell to his knees, still looking at Sebastian.

"Yes." His voice was below a whisper but with Sebastian's hearing, he didn't have a problem understanding him. "Yes. I want that."

With a whoosh, Sebastian had his arms wrapped around Ciel in a tight embarrass. Sebastian looked further back in the distance, in the forest surrounding the cemetery, and he became stiff.

"Are you ok?" Ciel asked, worried at Sebastian's sudden reaction. He get go of Ciel and helped him up.

"Yes. I'm fine. We should head back. It's getting late," Sebastian replied. He spoke faster than usual.

He led Ciel to the entrance of the cemetery. As they walked, Ciel glanced over his shoulder to try and look at whatever Sebastian saw.

Standing in the shadows of the trees stood a tall man with black hair dressed very similarly to Sebastian, except he wore a ribbon around his neck rather than a tie and had glasses on. Next to him was a man around Ciel's age with blonde hair and dressed as if he came from a noble family. The sight of them sent a shiver down Ciel's spine.

"Who are they, Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"Trouble, my love. Nothing but trouble."


End file.
